The Wrong Wing
by TheOneWithWings
Summary: Takes place in STWAOES, Max is in the middle of her battle with Omega but something’s wrong can Fang make it in time to save her? FAX! My first Fan fic! Don't hurt me
1. Shock

**James Patterson owns ALL characters sadly I own nothing :(**

**My first Fan fic don't hurt me please .**

Omega lands a hard kick right into my rib cage definitely breaking something. Come on Max! I urge myself on to be stronger and kick wonder boys butt, but the only problem is he's just too quick and strong!

No no… I can do this!! I use all the strength I have left and leap up landing on my two feet. Omega comes circling back around heading right towards me.

He has a straight and determined face that make me clinch my fists tight while reeling one back ready to launch Mr. Perfect into next week. And POW!! Omega's rolling backwards obviously surprised I punched him! HA!

"What's wrong can't take a punch?" I shout back relishing in my defense.

This stupid robot boy must have a flaw, right? I had to figure that out soon because he shot back up and speed towards me and I knew he was strong, but that made me think about someone else, _Fang..._

'Oh Fang! Where are you now?! I need you more than ever! Oh please hurry' I mentally scream.

As Omega shot toward me I glide swiftly to the left, obviously avoiding him, But Omega must have read my mind because he to turns at the same time knocking my feet out from under me.

I look around quickly and see Miss. Insane Director Lady smiling like well a cat that ate the canary, and I don't like it at all…

_**Max you must stay focused on Omega; I don't know what his weaknesses are so you have to keep a sharp eye on him…**_

Before I can even begin to process what the voice is saying I see something shiny flicker in my vision and then a sharp pain in my side.

My head snaps right to Omega and I see him holding a bloody knife in his right hand.

Before He has time to stab me again, I land a Max kick right in his face making a crunching noise meaning I broke his nose.

I smirked when he stumbles backwards holding his nose for a fraction of a second.

Omega quickly recovers and races toward me again with the knife in hand. My thoughts get jumbled together as I search for ways too avoid Omega.

Then it hits me and all I want to scream is DUH! I spread my 14ft. wings and fly above Omega missing his knife by inches.

This amazing feeling of freedom hits me, until I glance to the side lines where Angel stares at me with sad eyes. I stare back knowing I must rescue Angel. I freeze in mid-air when a voice speaks in my mind.

_You can't escape Max, Omega will win and you will die. _

Any other time I would tell the stupid voice to shut up and get out of my head, but this wasn't my normal invader voice this was a new strangely familiar voice.

I then recognize the voice to belong to Mrs. Director Lady who I see is sitting in her wonderful pedestal glaring up at me.

We lock gazes and a giant evil grin crosses her face. Right at that moment a brain attack hits me harder than ever making me see black spots in my vision. I scream and fold my wings in falling.


	2. For All To See

**Review Review Review!!!**

**The more review the quicker the chapter will come :)**

I can feel intense butterflies in my stomach as I fall, but even though the feeling tickles so much all I can do is scream.

My theory on these brain attacks the good doctors throw at me is that they're like shock collars for dogs with higher settings and this brain attack would defiantly be the little picture of a skull and cross bones on the highest setting.

I can almost hear my mind telling itself to shut down and put me out of my misery, but that's not how Max is, I'm going to fight this internal attack and beat Mrs. Director and her pet robot boy.

I must have been pretty high in the sky, because it feels like I'm falling forever or maybe my brain is in slow-motion in result to how much pain is in my head.

Then the ground decides to show itself and I WHAM into it full force, wings first.

On top of the brain attack which is still taking place by the way, I hear a few bones in my wings break also. Great now no flying, how you going to get out of this one Max huh??!!

Then just like a switch the brain attack stops, and all I can do is whimper like a friggin baby bird.

I look around until my eyes find Ol' High and Mighty Director, but something's off she's shaking her leg around like there's something gross on it. Then I see it a little black dot biting and ripping on her leg.

Total! Wow and I wanted to get rid of that annoying pooch, but he finally came through.

I look over to where Angel is standing and she's giving me thumbs up.

_You can do this Max, you can beat Omega. Total's provided the distraction now GO!!_

I take the chance and stand up ignoring the screaming protests of my broken wings. Omega seems distracted by the Directors efforts to shake Total off.

I race over to him, punching him hard in the neck and kicking his middle back.

He almost falls, but catching himself he whips around to face me.

There's no longer a knife in his hand, thankfully, but still I'm weak and the pain from my wings when they hit the ground is still ringing in my ears, and raking down my spine.

Omega's hand shoots out like lightning grabbing my throat in a choking grasp. He lifts me up by the throat and my eyes role back into my head as my oxygen is cut off. My hand uselessly scratches at Omega's rock hard iron grip that keeps getting tighter.

Then a sweet Angel's voice speaks in my head.

_Please Max, Oh please!! You can beat this I know you can! I believe in you! I love you Max...and so does Fang and the rest of the Flock!! You know that!! I can't watch you die._

A tiny sob echoes in my brain. Angel, the Flock, FANG!!! I mustn't give up that is too weak and pathetic; I have to live to see Fangs face again if nothing I have to live.

Without thinking my leg flexes and putting all my remaining strength into this kick I smash it right where it counts.

Omegas chocking hold releases and he whimpers a little, haha well I guess it hurts for normal guys and robots.

What a wiener.

When he's bending over I land a full-force scissor chop right down his back, making him fall on his face.

WHOOH! I'm finally getting the upper hand here; maybe I can beat this guy!

My little celebration is quickly out lived when I remember Total and his mini-battle with Lady Director.

I focus my gaze to see Total laying unconscious on the ground next to the Director, one of her servant fly-boys must've knocked him out, awe poor Total he was just trying to help.

Now there's nothing to distract her from attacking my brain again. She sends me another evil grin knowing I can't escape now and will probably die.

'Where can Fang be!? Doesn't he know I need his help, his support, his...Love. I love Fang and now I'll never get a chance to tell him so, never get a chance to kiss him again like we did on the beach when I thought he was going to die right there at that moment, please Fang hear me now, hear my pleads. Save me from my coming death…'

But alas no one will hear my internal begging, not even Fang, maybe Angel did but there's no way to know for sure.

At that moment the brain attack sets in and I screamed as I crumbled to the hard ground curling up into a ball, my final defense how pathetic.

The pain in my head was just too great and all I could do was concentrate on it until I saw stars.

I opened my eyes knowing it would only cause me more pain, but I wanted to see the sky one last time and remember the feeling of spreading my wings letting them catch the wind, taking me higher and higher into the clouds.

I saw Omega in my vision leaning down to pick me up, which was weird why doesn't he just kill me now, it would be quicker now that I'm so weak and drained.

I thought he was picking me up just so he could crumble me into a Max meatball in his arms, but no he did something else.

Omega picked me up bridal style and hoisted me over his head, his two hands on the small of my back.

I get it now he's holding me up for all to see the great Max as she dies, I let my head fall back along with my arms, and as I closed my eyes I saw a small spec of black in the distant sky coming closer towards me.


	3. My Sunset

**Sorry took so long to update I just been so lazy lately haha (hey at least I'm telling truth right?) **

** Fangs POV (yay!!!!) **

**Disclaimer - James Patterson's characters and story plot and yeah I own nothing sadly :( (love you JP!!)**

**REVIEW!! I like those things they're like cookies for the mind, soo yeah please give me some more reviews/brain cookies!! Love You Guys 3**

**Ok I'll shut up so you can read :)**

* * *

**FPOV**

My pitch black wings beat against the clear skies winds in a fast fluid rhythm. My mind was set on one thing and one thing only, getting to Max and saving her from whatever mess she's gotten herself into. The message she sent me kept running through my head, Max never called for help, this must be really bad. I feel like slapping myself in the head, why did we split up? Why did I even agree to split up the flock?!! Oh right, stupid Ari...

Iggy's light grey wings beat right next to mine in an equal rhythm. Gazzy flapped weakly a few feet behind, poor kid must be hungry; we haven't eaten in a while, now I'm just waiting till he breaks…

"Fangggg…can we stop and get some chow?" Gazzy wined.

"Gazz, we don't have the Max card, and anyways I don't think they have a Fly in" Iggy answered, while chuckling next to me.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I've never herd anyone at McDonalds say 'Is that for here or to fly?'" Gazzy made the last part mimic some loser we herd taking our order one time we took the drive-through part at McDonalds. Gazz and Iggy were laughing and acting like idiots, while thrashing around in the sky.

I huffed out a large breath of air, trying to get there attention, but barely achieving.

"Sorry Gasman, but Iggy's right we don't have the Max card which means no food, and I don't feel like going dumpster diving today." Gazzy looked really sad when I told him this, I wonder how Max does it I mean the kids get upset so fast, how do I fix that?

"Aww man, we could really use Angel right now, she could use her mind control thing and get me a whole bunch of cheeseburgers, smoothies, ice creams, fries, tacos, candy, stea---"

"Gazzy, SHUT UP!! Don't you think were all hungry?! Geezzz you're starting to sound like Nudge!" I fume at him; he just had to start listing foods, so much so my mouth started to water.

"Really? I don't think I was mimicking her, was I mimicking Nudge Ig?" The Gasman questioned.

"No Gaz, Fang just means you were starting to talk for a while and you wouldn't shut up, ya know like Nudge does." Iggy corrected for him. Wow Iggy was really good at all this parenting stuff, I suddenly felt like a big jerk.

"Oh! Sorry Fang I didn't mea-"I cut him off.

"S'okay Gazzy, Sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really freaked about Max I have this bad feeling that she really is in big trouble…C'mon lets kick up the speed we got to get to the girls." I urged them on, we just had to get to them and _fast.

* * *

_

After flying over nothing but Blue Ocean for about an hour or two, I signal the guys to land on the beach bellow us, to rest. Gazzy drops out of the sky like a shot down bird right when the words escape my mouth; I quickly race to catch him before the beach gets covered in Gazzy spaghetti. I stretch out my arms and he plops right into them. I hold him in my arms, and I knew Max would be congratulating me right now for saving Gazzy. He feels so light I don't think normal kids his age are this light; actually I don't recall any normal kid The Gasman's age having wings either.

"Wow, Gazz careful, you almost when splat all over the beach." He weakly opens one eye, and stares at me, looking confused.

"Ohh my bad, I thought the beach was a lot closer... hmmmm" I frown at his words, he shouldn't be hallucinating like that. I sigh.

"Ok let's rest for a little while, I know everyone's pretty exhausted." I gently lay The Gasman in the powdery sand, he immediately shuts his eyes. I shouldn't wear the kid out like that, I know it's harder for him, because he's so young.

Iggy lands swiftly next to me, and he too falls backwards while shutting his eyes, obviously worn-out.

"Sorry guys we won't fly for so long next time." I apologize, but they're already snoring.

The sunset stretches out across the vast ocean. I stare at it, mesmerized by its complete natural beauty and ability to be so powerful and blinding, yet have a gentle look to it. I let out a long breath as I recognize what it reminds me of, Max; she has this exact beauty that I can only compare to a sunset. Max, being so fierce, strong, and powerful, but still having a gentle and caring touch. I think back to when we fought the erasers side-by-side, getting in as much kicks and punches as possible and trying to protect the rest of the flock. Max, tucking in the kids, in our long-time home that Jeb left for us. Anger swells inside of me as I think of Jeb and how much he's lied and betrayed us. If it wasn't for Jeb I bet we all would still be lounging around that old house without a care in the world, and Max wouldn't be gone.

"Max, I miss you so much, please please be ok, I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper to myself with an urgency I couldn't describe.

I fix my gaze back towards the sunset and decide to get some much needed shut eye, it's getting dark and I'll need the strength tomorrow.

_Don't worry Max I will save you. _Itwas my last thought before sleep swept over me.

I felt something rock my shoulder back and forth in a forceful motion, when the feeling on my shoulder doesn't stop I grumble and roll over, not wanting to wake up. I hear somebody let out a big huff and then something really hard kicks my head. My eyes swing open to see Gazzy hovering above me with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Gazz must you take the meaning of a rude awakening to a whole new level?" I growl angrily at him.

"I must." He grins at me. Little twerp

"Ok whatever, is everybody up?" I question, before I see Iggy washing his hands in the ocean.

"Yuppers." Gazzy mimics in the voice of some annoying kids show we saw one time in New York..

"C'mon Gaz it's way too early" I groan. He gives me a goofy grin and then says.

"Okey dokey arti-cholkey!! " I sigh.

"U and A guys." I speak loudly enough to clue Iggy in, that we were going now.

I watch as they both spread their enormous wings and launch themselves into the air. I smirk as Iggy shoves Gazzy away from him when Gazz accidentally rammed into him. I then spread my black 15ft. wings and give one hard flap and then I too am soaring along with them.

"Ok Max said she's at Itex sooo..does anyone know where the closest Itex is?" I ask, really wondering myself.

"Well…I think were in Germany right now, because I just saw this sign and it had the word 'Germany' on it sooo…" Gazzy answered.

"Sounds like Germany, I mean it…smells like...Germany yeah!" Iggy sniffed the air as he said this.

"What are you talking about, I don't smell anything?" I sniffed the air and then an extremely repulsive smell hit me, and Gazzy was flying right in front.

"EW, GAZZY!!!" I yelled at him as I plugged my nose shut, completely grossed out. He and Iggy were snickering and snorting in front. Idiots

"Well if you two are done being morons can we start looking for Itex, I don't want to pass it" I challenged.

Gazzy and I scan the ground with our raptor vision as, Iggy listens with his enhanced ears. The only noises I can really hear is the steady beat of our wings as they flap in synchronization. I suddenly hear Gazzy give a small laugh. I look at him and he's pointing at the ground.

I then see a gigantic maze of animal pins in a zoo it looks like, I squint my eyes to get a better look and the elephants, tigers, and giraffes are all going crazy in there pins. They're jumping around and growling up at us, obviously sensing our presence in the air above them.

I roll my eyes at Gazzy and keep scanning the ground for some Itex-looking building.

We keep flying for about 10 more minutes and then I feel Iggy's firm hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little in surprise. Iggy slows his flying and gives me a questioning look, Gazzy also slows down along with us.

"Did you hear that?" Iggy questions me.

"No I didn't hear anything…what did you hear?" I answer.

"It sounded like screaming and it was defiantly female." Iggy tells me in a serious voice.

The first thought that comes to mind is _Max, _but that's impossible Max never screams she's too strong for that. But, there was that one time in New York when she got her first brain attack and-.

"I think we should go check it out." Iggy's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I quickly agree.

"Ok, I herd it coming from that direction." He says while pointing to the right.

I slant my wings so I quickly glide to the right, using a technique I learned from the hawks me and Angel watched from the cave so long ago. Gazzy and Ig followed my lead in a graceful manner.

We flew for a short while and then I herd it, a piercing agonizing scream that I could place anywhere even now. It was Max who was screaming so painfully, I felt my heart twist and thud deep in my chest sending an echoing beat throughout my body, making my ears ring. What could possibly be happening to her to make her scream so horrifying, I've never in my life herd Max scream like that and the thought made me shiver.

I felt sweat drip slowly down my forehead, I no I must have a terrible expression on my face. No wonder Gazzy was starring at me weirdly.

"You ok Fan-"Gazzy was cut off by Iggy.

"Shhsh…I know you herd it that time." Iggy asked while giving a pointed look towards me.

I nodded slowly and then remembering he couldn't see me I added.

"Yes." I said trying to sound like my normal controlled self, but barely achieving.

"I herd it too and I don't want to say this but *gulp*…it sounded a lot like…Max." Gazzy added in a shaky breath.

"I know…C'mon we have to find where the…screams…are coming from." I ordered as I flew even faster toward the noise I herd a second ago.

Iggy and Gazz flapped harder to keep up with me, but I was too fast as determination and love pulsed through my veins. Yeah that's right I love Max and I have always loved her, I really don't know what has always kept me from telling her so, maybe it was fear of her not having the same feeling towards me, because I don't think I could live with myself if Max didn't feel the same. I know it sounds drastic, but she's just always been there for me, my right hand partner that fought Erasers along side with me. I've always had these feelings, but I guess all it took was to hear her piercing screams to make my love shine through for her.

_I'm coming Max, Don't worry I'm coming_ I internally urge her to hold on just a little bit longer for me to get there.

I then see a large area-like building below me, I fly closer and what I see makes my heart stutter and then shatter into a million pieces.

Max is being hoisted up by this stupid looking robot kid, but that's not the worst part. Max has her eyes closed in a peaceful way, but her clothes are soaked in blood and her wings are dripping with the pure red substance, blood.

Time stands still as I fly closer trying to fully take in what I'm seeing. Max is undeniable being beaten by this..this _boy_ holding her for all to see.

I hear Ig and Gazzy gasp behind me. Without thinking I stop flapping and start to drop like a rock. Before I hit the ground at a sickening speed I quickly arch my wings so all my force is aimed at knocking the idiot that's holding Max right across the arena. The boy does just that, making me smirk in satisfaction. I slow down and catch Max when she falls. I stare intently at her serene expression, Max looks so peaceful.

A silent tear prickles my cheek as it falls. Max's blood from her wings and cuts soaks my clothes, but right now none of that really mattered.

"Max can you hear me? I'm here Max, don't worry your safe." I tell her gently, while softly brushing back some of her bangs.

Even with all her bruises and cuts she's still the most beautiful creature in the world. If I don't get her some medical help soon, well…I don't even want to consider it.

I quickly glance around for help and notice all the people sitting in the arenas stands, just watching our display in awe. I let a snarl rip through the air as I understood what they were there for. They were there to watch Max get attacked and all they did was watch with pure amazement I bet, idiotic white coats.

I then see Angel, Nudge, and Ari running towards Iggy and the Gasman, Angel as an unconscious-looking Total grasped tightly in her arms, wonder what happened to him. My eyes widen when I looked around at the number of flyboys surrounding us, escape was impossible. Then I hear a tiny voice speak in my mind.

_Fang!! Thank God you're here! I don't think Max has much time left, we got to find some help, and also I can't enter her mind, because the Director Lady keeps shooting her with major brain attacks. That's why I think she blacked out a minute ago. Hmmm…I think we should be go-_

But Angels little ramble in my head is cut short when I feel a sharp pain on my upper left shoulder. I quickly turn around to be met with a pair of abnormal looking blue eyes.

Great it's that robot kid again, what is his deal? My body tenses when I see he's holding a bloody butchers knife in his left hand. I feel Max shudder in my arms, and then release a small whimper of pain.

"Shhh…Max it's okay, your okay I'm here." I sooth her, the best I can.

The pain coming from my shoulder is almost too much to bear. Suddenly I hear someone adjust a microphone, making it screech and howl loudly throughout the arena.

I turn my head and see this lady stand up from a big pedestal-looking seat, must be the director lady Angel was talking about. She looks around and then fixes her sinister gaze on me.

"You boy, put her down or I will order Omega and my guards to destroy you and your mutant friends." She sneers loudly in my direction.

_Fang don't put her down, Gazzy has a plan don't worry, and her guards are just flyboys and Omega is the dude standing in front of you. _

I take a deep breath and give a stern nod in Angel's direction. She also sends me a half smile in return.

"One" The director Lady speaks softly, yet still threateningly. Oh so she's going to give me the countdown, this should be fun…

"Two" I sigh at this, hope Angel was right, or else…

"Thr-"Before the Director can even get out her final word; I hear an enormous explosion and then see a gigantic green mushroom-shaped cloud rising higher and higher into the air.

I immediately clamp my hand over nose, knowing the horrid smell that will soon reach my nose. I shoot Gazzy and Ig a wide grin when I meet there gaze. Count on Gazzy to release his secret weapon in the middle of an arena filled with people.

I then remember the many flyboys that were surrounding us earlier and I once again see them charging towards Gazzy, Ig, Angel, Nudge, and Ari.

_Angel!! Tell Iggy to get you all out of here it's too dangerous, don't worry I'll be right behind you._

I mentally scream at Angel, praying she was listening to me.

_Ok Fang, but be careful._

She answers softly, I sigh when I see all of them quickly spread their wings and fly off into the distance, except Ari, I guess he's too week. I immediately feel bad for him, even if he did try to kill us plenty of times Max trusted him.

I let out a loud shriek of pain when I feel another stab in my side. _Omega, _I grudgingly set Max down so I can use my arms when I kill this dirt-bag.

Omega has his knife in hand, but before he can take another lash at me. I let a vicious growl erupt from my chest and then I jump up landing a hard kick right into his mid-section.

He stumbles, but not enough to fall down. I punch him square in the face when he races back towards me.

Ouch! Dang it…that hurt his face is really _hard_!! Hmmm…he must be some sort of new experiment, doesn't look like he can feel emotions either.

I land another scissor-chop right on his shoulder making him crumble to the ground for the time being. I rapidly take the chance to glance back to see if Max was still there, she was thankfully.

_Don't worry Max I'll get us outta here soon just hang on_.

I whip my head back around to focus on Omega, and he's only about three feet away from me. He still has his bloody knife in hand, he then takes the opportunity to lunge for me, knife aimed at my heart.

* * *

**Ohhhhh Cliffy MWAAAHAHAHAHAHUMUHAHAH I R EVIL!!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Numb Feeling

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!**

**Hope this chapter makes up for my lateness, oh well...REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns all!! I love JP 3**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICTION =)_**

* * *

FPOV

I watch slowly as the knife speeds towards me. Even though everything seems like it's in slow-motion, my brain is still thinking at a million miles an hour. Before I can let his knife touch me my mind found an answer to escape certain knife to the heart.

I quickly duck under his slashing fist and grab his legs out from under him. I hear a clang as the knife hit the ground.

Good, I must have surprised him.

I latch onto his legs and whip them up in a flash, making him bang his head on the concrete.

"Oh sorry, did I scratch your pretty boy face?" I ask in a girly voice. Omega growls at me and kicks his legs around, but the problem for him was that I had his legs by the ankles and knees making escape impossible.

"You ever been on a Merry-go-Round? Yeah me neither, but I'm pretty sure it's supposed to go like this." I take a standing position, Omegas legs still tight in my arms.

He struggles to get out of my clutches without much success. I laugh and quickly, before he even sees what I'm doing, I grab onto his ankles using both hands. He still doesn't know what I'm about to do, poor robot.

In a flash I begin to spin my body in a spiral motion, dragging Omega with me. In no time I'm propelling like a little toy-top and Omegas going round-and-round with me. He really isn't that heavy, that's mostly because most of him is in the air just along for a ride on my Merry-go-Round.

The moment I know my feet can't spin any faster I let go of mister perfect and watch as he's launched right into Directors stand making a loud bang.

I start laughing like an idiot when I can't see him anymore. I spread my wings and fly up a little to see him lying on the gourd and it looks like all his robot insides have exploded out of him, he was dead.

Great now I wouldn't have to deal with that little pest anymore, I sigh.

Suddenly I remember my reason for fighting that stupid douche-bag, _Max_.

I do a quick 360 of the area and see no Max. My eyes shoot to a trail of blood leading to a large closed metal door.

'They took her' was all I could think.

A wild snarl ripped through my chest and I herd somebody shriek. They should be afraid.

There were no fly-boys around right now, because they're still flying around like lost beetles. Gazzy's fart bomb really messed with their flight pattern I see.

Really the only people around me were some stupid white-coats and all the other air-heads waiting in the arena stands.

I whip my wings out at lightning speed and zip over to where Miss. Director's stand was. I see the lady peering at Omegas broken body, from her chair. She turns her head back to me and sends me a deathly glare that I think is an attempt to strike fear into me, but if that's the case then she's got another thing coming.

"You shouldn't have done that Fang…" Oh now I'm scared, note sarcastic remark. Wait one second….

"How the hell do you know my name?!" I guess this really doesn't surprise me that much considering I have my Blog and what-not, but still it's weird for people whom I've never met to know that sort of thing.

"Oh we have our ways. What? Did you think we wouldn't know this sort of thing? Please, we know just about everything there is to know about you and your group of flying freaks." She sneers at me.

I ignore the freak jab, but let a growl escape none the less.

"You know I'm kind of glad you got rid of Omega, we have all we need now. Oh yes, Little Maxy is going to be our next experiment. Her performances over the years have amazed scientists everywhere, and now that we have her nothing can stop them from altering her DNA even further. The only real problem is that attitude of hers, but that can be easily fixed with modern brain alteration." An evil grin spreads across her face.

A loud snarl rips through my chest as I lunge for her, ready to claw her eyes out of their sockets.

I freeze when she blows a loud whistle that makes my ears ring.

Suddenly five weird looking cat-like people are standing behind her, each one holding a metal pole.

"Good you're here. I think it's time to put Project 32 underway, but before you do get this bird freak out of my sight." The cat people hiss at me and bang their metal poles on the ground, making each one light up as an electrical current runs up and down the pole. The electricity doesn't bother them when it passes over their hands I see.

I let another growl escape me. They each take the same position made to pounce at me. This won't be that hard, I mean I've fought Erasers three times their size and these things are cats. I guess the only real threat is those illuminating poles in their hands. I must hurry and save Max.

Then at once all of them launch themselves at me. I kick one of them off before they can get me but it's not enough for the other four.

They pull me to the ground, my head pulses when I bang into the concrete floor. I must admit they are a lot stronger then I figured.

The cat-people hover awkwardly over me for a few moments and then abruptly without warning the cat-person to my left jabs her flashy pole right into my wing. I cry out, very un-Fang like, as the electricity spreads across my entire body giving me painful jolts of lightning everywhere. An aching hiss shakes my body as the pain consumes me, never have I felt anything this unpleasant. I writhe and thrash helplessly on the ground

For a moment the pain stops all together, but a new feeling takes over me and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel my limbs go numb, as if they were being slowly paralyzed.

Soon I can't move at all, nothing works except my facial movements. I lay there completely immobilized, pathetic.

They could easily kill me right now. The thought scared me, but it was a minor feeling compared to my worry for Max and what those insane white-coats were doing to her right this second. I instantly force my thoughts not to imagine what they could be putting her through. I know if I still had feeling in my body a massive shiver would travel through me, but all I felt were the many emotions swelling inside me.

The cat-people make a huddle and hiss among themselves. Wow I wonder if they're talking about me, hmmm.

I stare blankly at them just waiting for one of them to come and kill me already. The suspense is almost unbearable, not knowing if you're going to be killed or not.

Finally they break away from their stupid football huddle and turn to me.

The tallest one hisses at me and takes hold of my ankles with its long feline fingers. Instead of tearing me apart like I thought, it dragged me to the edge of the arena, the others followed patiently. It was an extremely weird feeling being pulled on the ground but not feeling _how_ or _what_ was pulling you, totally numbness.

I cringed when cat-person pulled me of the ledge, concrete cutting into the grass area, and my head knocked to the grassy floor giving me an instant head-ache.

With a final hiss from all cat-people, they plopped me to on the ground out of the area completely. I was very far away from Max and even worse I couldn't move.

Suddenly a small flashing object catches my vision and I squint my eyes to see it more clearly. It's in one of the cat-persons hand and a small light on it was flashing red, _what was it for?_

I knew it was a button for something and a really bad feeling told me that, that something wasn't anything good at all.

My suspicions rose when they jumped back to the arena in their cat-like way.

I cringed when the feeling in my body began to return which made me smile. After a second or two I could move my fingers and toes once more, then my arms became bendable and I flexed them back and forth. I relished in the feeling to be able to move again, truly it made me realize that I take too much for granted, and yes that means the ability to move.

I instantly remember what I was paying attention to before I got my feeling back, the cat-people's red button. My head snaps back to the place they were, but there is no one there. Then a shadow appears and the director steps to where the shadow was. She held the red button in her palm and I knew what she was going to do. Her eyes fix on the spot where I lay and she speaks slowly.

"Don't take this too personally Fang, but we just can't have any interference from your little band of misfits in this extreme procedure if you like to call it. Goodbye." She ends her little speech with an sinister laugh that makes me shiver involuntary with the little feeling I have.

With that her pointer finger presses down on the blinking red button. I clamp my eyes shut, fearing that she was going to set me on fire, or unleash rabid dogs on me, but no none of that came. I open my eyes and see nothing different. I was about to tell her _'that's the best you can do?'_, but I was cut off.

All of a sudden a wall of shocking blue electricity cuts between us and it keeps rising into the sky, sort of closing in ward. I realize what it was when I see other walls of the same material coming up in the distance, it's a _dome_.

* * *

**Cliffy!! *evil laugh* **

**REVIEW! (Really you don't even have to be nice just click the little box with those pretty green letters, and type you fedback :)**


End file.
